When the Tide Breaks
by luvrofink
Summary: "Such a warm little nymph, like the rays of the forbidden sun. I could bask in your beauty for the rest of eternity." Mythology and non-canon things. AU BPOV


_**When the Tide Breaks**__  
_

* * *

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 luvrofink. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations and is not suitable for those under the age of eighteen.**

**Originally posted on FFn on 12/08/11.**

* * *

_Beta'd by MarchHare5 and preread by ooza_

_Inspired by Twisted_In's pic prompt and "I'm on Fire" as performed by Bat For Lashes_

_Picture here: post/13679018157/i-dunno-why-but-dude-youre-plotbu nny-luvrofink_

* * *

Every week I am drawn to this place, a tugging deep within that brings me to the carved wooden doors to Bacchanalia.

Stepping over the threshold the thumping of harmonious sounds pulse from the soles of my feet to the top of my head.

Thick swirls of smoke dance above a sea of bobbing heads. They bounce and twist through a ritual that never ends. We're each a sacrifice to its appetite, a divine offering to the gods.

The room pulses and shakes, like a living, breathing beast. Bodies sway, drunk on poison.

I push through the slaves that serve Dionysus and find him sitting on his throne. His golden eyes survey the land, a smirk pulling at his perfect bow lips. He casts his spell, pulling the mindless through the undertow.

So as not to be seen, I slink to a dark corner to watch him.

The line of gorgeous forms, a throng of creation's perfection, seek his praise, for just one glance of his honey eyes. Instead, he tips his glass to Hermes, the blond trickster with a wicked smile.

The deities are oblivious to the bats of lashes and the spilling of décolletage.

With frayed nerves I tug at the hem of my midnight dress, fingertips dancing through tassels that caress my thighs.

It's my turn to kneel at the altar.

The fire slides down my throat, the empty glass taunting me from its discarded place.

With armor on, I am Athena. The sway of my hips invokes Aphrodite.

Mere inches from divinity, I stop. I feel small and unworthy, like a child caught in her mother's favorite dress.

A reflection stares back at me, a lion's mane of dark curls, the wide eyes of Hippe.

When I look away it's into a pair of golden pools. They pull me into an abyss of pleasure.

My skin erupts in prickles, and I suck the tainted air into my lungs. I am the Oracle, drunk on a mystic's potion. I feel as if I can fly.

"Is that you, Peisinoe?" His voice resonates in my bones.

The timbre vibrates inside me to the core of my soul. I sway, my heeled feet scraping to hold me upright.

"My name is Bella." The sound of my voice skips on the air.

Dionysus smiles, Cheshire cat grin and pearly whites. "I know you, little siren."

With a curl of his finger I am drawn forward. The Fates have handed him my thread that he's wrapped around me like a spindle. Like Cupid's cloud, the silk cradles me like a newborn babe.

Hermes grins before taking his leave, a teasing bow before he's gone.

The faceless crowd disappears as the fire-haired god hands me his cup. "Drink with me, my little siren."

I press an open mouth to his dark crystal goblet and part my lips to take his offering. Nectar explodes on my tongue and sparks fire before my eyes. The room spins, and I am suspended amidst the motion.

Soft velvet words caress my tingling ears. "Dance for me, Peisonoe. Sing for me, my siren nymph."

Possessed, I sway and twirl, my feet light on air as I serve my Master of the vine. I am but a tiny bud, and he has made me bloom. Cool fingers slip up my thigh, curling around my flesh and pulling me against marble. My head swims with bronze silk and sweet breath as I float in his arms.

"I'll have you, my little nymph. Oh, how I've waited for you. I can taste you on the air, like a delicate wine I've longed to savor."

On a bed of crimson I feel weightless. With my bare and trembling form, I beg for ecstasy's mercy.

Dionysus leaves wisps of words at the steps of my ribs. Cool winds break through his lips and icicles prick my flesh. I am Pandora's box, full of desire and chaos.

"You've always been mine, calling to me from across the seas of time." His words make no sense as they ghost beautifully over the tips of my breasts.

The points ache like I've never felt before, but Dionysus gives me his mercy and laves them with a cold serpent's tongue. I arch, curving my body towards Olympus.

"Such a warm little nymph, like the rays of the forbidden sun. I could bask in your beauty for the rest of eternity."

His lips fall on mine, soft and sweet. The flavor on his tongue obliterates the nectar we have shared. I drown in the waves of pleasure. As his tongue slides over mine, flashes of a previous life burst behind my eyes. Milky, smooth skin and chestnut curls lie still on a bed of roses, lifeless eyes as my Dionysus kneels over her. Crimson drips from the corners of his mouth as his eyes turn black as coal. The vision flickers, emerald taffeta and strings of pearls. Dead eyes stare up at my velvet-clad god. His golden pools change to soot, and he smiles with wicked red.

A choking gasp leaves my lips, but I am caged in stone arms. "Do you see, my little siren? Every time the beast in me wins. I've searched the earth for you, drawn to your song. This time I won't let you slip through my fingers."

I look into his eyes; on the field of Ares thirst and love battle. The thread of Fate tightens around me, pressing into my skin as I give myself over. I cannot stop it. It's in my blood, every tiny piece that was fastened to make me whole.

On my knees I embrace my lover. "What's your name?" My lips brush against where his heart should beat.

"I am Edward."

I roll it around in my mind, a perfect fit for the creature before me. Elegant and refined, he touches me with expert skill. He turns me ever so slowly in his arms, keeping me locked in his hold.

His mouth is hungry now, sucking and licking as if I'm a decadent treat. "Not this time, my little siren."

He presses down on my hip, my legs spreading as he presses into me from behind. His frame trembles with restraint, and I close my eyes.

Addicted, I press back into him, his hardness sliding against my hot, swollen flesh. His skin vibrates across my back, and I hold still in fear.

"Your heart is racing, nymph. Please don't be afraid. I want to keep you this time." He stops speaking and pulls his hips back.

When he snaps forward, he fills me. My cries echo off the cream walls that surround us, and I am lost. With a rhythm that woos my soul, we move. I drop to my hands as he rocks into me harder. Sounds I've never heard tear from my throat, his name a scream of ecstasy that rushes over my tongue and past my teeth.

His cool body battles the heat that smolders between us, and when my insides flutter and my form trembles I cry his name.

My hope is lost when the sharp sting pulses in my neck. The waves of memories flood me like an angry tsunami. My life, my lives crash around me as lava rises in my veins. Instead of pulling me under, my Dionysus pushes against the raging storm. When his mouth leaves my neck he pulses inside me, filling me as he cries my name.

The fire builds, a crescendo that never falls. I am wrapped in winter and granite, but it does little to squelch the flames. It is only the litany of prayers that spill from perfect bow lips that keeps me from knocking on the door of Hades.

Amidst the ancient language, he sings me sweet songs, a siren's call I can cling to, that will lead me back to shore.

_Please Review_


End file.
